


Actual Hearts

by Evergade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Alors que Roxas se plaint que Saïx ne l'aime pas, Demyx lui explique que Saïx finira par laisser. Parce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui, alors pourquoi pas pour Roxas?





	Actual Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Mais moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me déteste, soupira Roxas.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il discutait sur l'attitude du numéro VII à son égard avec Axel et Demyx.

-Il passe son temps à me rabaisser quand je reviens de mission. L'autre jour, il a dit à Xemnas que même avec la Keyblade, j'étais complètement inutile.

Axel soupira... Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour aider son ami.

-Il finira par se lasser, dit Demyx.

Axel et Roxas haussèrent un sourcil.

-Je doute que ce soit son genre.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi, expliqua le numéro IX.

Axel lui demanda d'approfondir.

-C'était pour ma deuxième ou troisième semaine, quelque chose comme ça. Saïx n'arrêtait pas de me donner des missions que je n'arrivais pas à remplir et quand je revenais à la citadelle, je me faisais engueuler. Xemnas lui a demandé de m'accompagner pour voir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Tout allait bien. On est arrivé à Twilight Town avec Saïx dans une espèce de forêts. On est sorti par une brèche et on a marché un peu. Enfin un peu pour moi, mais Saïx a pas tenu cinq minutes avant de me demander ce que je foutais. J'allais lui répondre quand on a entendu des gens qui ont commencé à parler fort, pas loin. J'ai dit à Saïx de regarder. Je me suis approché du groupe et j'ai pris le cœur d'un des gars. Je ne comprenais pas qu'un cœur puisse saigner autant, je veux dire, Kingdom Hearts ne saigne pas, si? Enfin bref, les autres sont partis en hurlant. Saïx a soupiré et m'a dit un truc du genre "Numéro IX, quand on parle de cœur, on ne parle pas de leur vraicœur." J'ai pas compris sur le coup, et j'ai toujours pas compris d'ailleurs, mais depuis il me donne des missions moins dures.

Axel et Roxas se regardèrent, semblant penser la même chose.

Ce n'était pas étonnant.


End file.
